Trials and Trust
by SamuraiRin63
Summary: War had broken out between humans and demons. Can love be found in this dreadful time? InuKag Second story sooo...M for langage and some no longerimplied things
1. Chapter 1

**Trials and Trust**

By Samurai Rin

_Prologue_

The TV was on max volume showing a new report on a resent battle that had just happen.

"Smoke still billows for the warehouse that was bombed by the PTF (Police Task Force) that was believed to have been harboring demons. The fire was controlled and all demons killed by the resident priest and miko. With negotiations still under way between the Demons and Mikos, hostilities have risen to a new level. Both sides still wanting to be the ones in control of the Shirkon Jewel, the negotiations have been all but wars in words. This is Shoran Yaskamota, Morning News channel 6."

The teenager sitting on the floor could hardly keep from vomiting. _'Killed?'_ They had killed all the demons there because they where alive? She rolled onto her back and stared at the white ceiling.

_'How can things have gotten this out of hand?' _she wondered. _'Just this week, there where three bombings and six arson cases in demon areas."_

She stood up and walked into the kitchen. She fixed her breakfast and sat down to read the reports and schedules that had been given to her last night. This morning alone she had five meetings and two training workouts. She groaned at the prospect. She laid the papers down and picked up a picture. In it, stood a woman, a young boy and an elderly man.

"Mom, Souta, Gramps…" she smiled at the picture with warmth. A year ago yesterday, Kagome Higurashi had moved to the shrine in Tokyo to train to fight in the Miko league. The demon population was so bad that they had needed even the lowest shrine maidens to fight.

Each maiden was given a living quarters and a roommate. Kagome lived with her half cousin, Kikyo, who was one of the head mikos. Things had been going slow until a month ago when all the bombings started and she had met her first demon…

Demons and a Pact

Kagome sat up again in a bed that wasn't hers and in a bedroom that wasn't hers. She fell out of bed and went to the bathroom and came out three minutes later, showered, hair combed and teeth brushed.

She rushed through breakfast only being able to grab a banana and a glass of orange juice then she had to sprint out the door to make it to class on time. All new mikos were required to take ancient history, and weaponry. Only problem was that the two classes where at 7:00 and 9:00 in the morning, both two hours long. You could only be a miko if you passed the two classes with flying colors. So Kagome worked extra hard to pass the two classes to make her grandfather happy. The old man was the priest of the family shrine in at the house. Luckily, Kagome only had three days of classes left to take.

She sat down at her desk and started to take notes on today's lecture. The forest of Inu Yasha. She, of course, knew the story, for the forest in question was just outside her back door at home. Her family shrine was for the forest.

She quickly scribbled down all she knew, which was probably then to teacher knew, and put her head down for a quick nap. When Kagome opened her eyes again, the bell was ringing for the next class to start. She picked up her books and shoved them into her bag and made for the next class, on the grounds.

When they had arrived, each girl had been tested out to see what their weapon would be, and hers turned out to be the bow and arrow. She had never held one before in her life when the instructor had handed it to her. She closed her eyes and whispered _'Please hit' _and shot. The arrow hit bull's eye to a gaping Kagome and instructor's surprise.

"Well," the woman said, ticking something on the clipboard she held, "Bow and arrow it is."

So now, every morning after putting up with a droning history teacher, she came out her to shot at moving targets. This morning, from having to dive for her bow and pull out her arrows from the grass, all in about three seconds. Groaning at the though, she made her was down to the field.

She was walking by the wooded area when she heard twigs snaps. She snapped her head around to stare into the trees. Her miko powers went into overdrive to try and find what had caused the sound. Acting against instinct, she walked into the trees. The dense canopy blocked out most light and made shadows all over. She called on her limited powers and made a dim light in her palm.

The light was cast onto the base of a large oak where sat an old man. His hair flowed down over his face and leaves had fallen on his head. Kagome approached him quietly and leaded over him and gasped. This wasn't an old man; it was a young demon that looked her age. Blood oozed over his red hatori and into his long silver hair. Curious, she shifted the leaves to reveal to snow-white dog-ears. They looked like the fur on a newborn puppy and she wondered if they felt like it too.

Slowly, she extended her hands and started to rub the ears. They were softer than she had thought in the first place. The demon groaned in pain and Kagome flinched back. His head rolled back and he stared up at her with large, pained golden eyes. The pain that was in his eyes was too much for her to stand. She pulled out her last clean hankie, that had her initials carefully stitched in the corner, and stared to mop up some of the blood on his face.

He came to the instant the cloth touched his face. In one swift movement, he flipped her upside down on her back and was on top of her pressing claws to her throat.

"What the hell do you want?" he growled at her. She controlled her face to show no emotion but she knew that he could smell her fear rolling off her.

"I was trying to help, you should have those cuts looked at, they seem infected." She pointed to one on his chest in particular that was dripping blood on her.

She pushed him off her and pressed the hankie to his chest. Reaching into her bag, she pulled out her first aid kit that the mikos where required to carry at all times. Pulling out tape and bandage, she proceeded to pull off his hatori.

"Hold it wench." He snapped as he grabbed her hand.

" I have a name. It's Kagome. Ka Go Me!" She hissed at him, pulling her hand away and continuing to dress his wounds. After she finished, she pulled him to his feet and pushed him farther into the forest.

"What are ya doing now, wench?"

"I'm trying to save your sorry ass." She was getting mad at the demon's cocky attitude and was sorry she had tried to save him.

" I didn't ask to be saved."

"Well, I am and I will." She huffed and pushed him in deeper.

"Look, I have to get back to class. Don't get caught and don't tell anyone my name. If they find out, I'm screwed." Kagome shuddered at the thought.

For a split second, the demon took pity on the girl. That she had risked her life for his pitiful existence, well, it took guts to do.

"Thanks." He went to hand her the hankie back but she pushed it back.

"Keep it for someone else might need it. But, can I have your name in return?" She asked.

"Inu Yasha." He said then jumped into a tree and fled off.

Kagome watched him go then turned to run to class. When she got there, the other girls gasped. She assumed that she must look a fright. With blood on her shirt, and dirt in her hair and back, it must look like she had wondered through the woods for weeks.

The instructor came over and her eyes scanned the poor girls then sent her to the showers to clean up. With all the funny looks she had gotten, she would be lucky to avoid any questions at all. When she got back, girls flocked to ask.

"What happened?"

"I fell in the forest and cut my chest," She pointed to a scratch that Inu Yasha had given her when he grabbed he and thrown her to the ground.

The instructor walked over and gave her a bandage. Then practice proceeded as usual.

Unknown to the new mikos, the hanyou in question was sitting in a near by tree observing the going ons of the training. He absently took the bloodstained cloth from his hatori and stared at it.

**Flashback**

Ten minutes before:

Inu Yasha stood surrounded by three giant dragon demons. He evaluated each on and tried to spot any noticeable flaws but failing.

The tallest of the three stepped forward.

"Now, hanyou, just hand over what you know about the miko meeting tonight and we'll let you live…for now." He laughed, as did the other.

"No way in hell." He snarled. Inu Yasha dove at the leader, swiping claws at his chest. The large dragon dodged the attack and gave Inu Yasha a sharp blow to the side of his head.

He flew twenty feet and crashed into a tree. He staggered upright and charged at another, this time drawing a rusty sword.

The large demons laughed an knocked the weapon out of Inu Yasha's hands, sending it to imbed it's self in the ground ten feet away. The demon picked up the hanyou by the collar, pulling him to his face.

"Well punk, where's the attitude from before?" Before he could continue with his thought, his head was slashed off by one swift chop of Inu Yasha's claws.

"You Punk!" his buddy screamed and thrust his lance into Inu Yasha's chest and threw him again. This time Inu Yasha stayed down. He bowed his head and tried to keep his demon side in check.

As the others advanced they heard a noise and turned to each other then ran. The last Inu Yasha had seen before blacking out was a pair of long white legs.

**End Flash back**

He looked at the cloth again and out toward the training field. Already having turned in his report and cleaning up, he returned with the hankie and determination to thank the girl but didn't have a clue how.

-----------------------------------------

Three days later, the whistle sounded to end training and for the girls to hit the showers. Kagome started toward the showers but a niggle in her brain told her not to. She turned and headed to the forest, slipping unnoticed into the dense growth.

The niggle told her to take a right so she turned and almost ran into the demon from before. She gasped at the sight of him, without blood and clean. _He actually looks handsome._ She thought but shook her head to clear such thoughts.

"What are you doing back here? I told you to run." She hissed at him and turned to see if anyone was with in hearing range. No one.

"I wanted to say, thanks for what you did earlier." He turned his face away and stared a tree. Kagome was pleased to see that a slight blush now adorned his face.

"No problem." She returned.

"So what are you doing here?" he asked, nodding toward the academy.

"The war has gotten so bad that they need shrine mikos to help. I was pulled off mine and brought here. My gramps was really happy and so I have to do really well for him." She stopped short realizing all she had just said.

"So what are you doing here?" She asked nodding to the forest. He paused but started.

"I was sent to gather information on your meeting tonight." He stared at her. She had been truthful, why not him too?

Kagome looked at him then started to snicker.

"What's so funny?" Inu Yasha growled.

"Why do you what to know about a graduation meeting?"

"What?"

"Yeah, the meeting is the graduation of all of us new mikos."

"Shit, thanks Kagome. You might have just saved my sorry ass." And with that he bolted into the sky. Kagome stood there a second with one last thought before she turned to go get ready for said meeting.

"_I think I just made a new friend."_

Weeeeeelllll…. what did you think? Review Review Review! I need all the help I can get! Love you all for reading it!

-Rin x - it kenshin!


	2. Oh Joy

Well, On with the story! Oh, again I forget to do this...--;

I DON"T OWN INU YASHA!

sigh

Chapter 2

Oh Joy...

Inu Yasha crashed into the office and the man at the desk looked up from his papers. Sesshomaru turned to his little brother, "Inu Yasha, what are you doing here? I thought that you turned in your report already."

"Screw the report! It turns out that the meeting is graduation for all the new mikos. If we go into that meeting it will do more harm than good." Inu Yasha blurted out.

The elder demon stopped his perusal of the papers in front of him. "What?" he said in a deadly calm voice.

"Just what I said. And they also will have max security with all the newbies there so the most we could do is sent in a spy to listen in and have him report back."

Sesshomaru stared at his younger half brother and a smile crept onto his face. "Very good Inu Yasha. But the only demon I can spare tonight is…well…" he looked down at the papers on his desk then said,

"You."

Inu Yasha stood there for a second then exploded.

"What! I can't do that I'd probably fall asleep in the middle of it all and then it would have been for not." He burst.

"Then I'll sent Myoga with you so you can prove yourself with this one mission." The underlying message of 'if you screw this one up I'll kill you personally.' Inu Yasha gulped then nodded and walked out.

Kagome straightened out the neck of her miko robes. The ancient styled robes where thick and hot. She looked into the mirror again to see if she had gotten then straight this time. Luckily she had.

Kikyo stood behind her and placed the hairpin into her low ponytail.

"You look good." Came the cool comment from the girl. Kikyo never showed emotion to anyone so it was no surprise that she didn't now.

Kagome blushed and thanked her cousin. She took a deep breath then turned and walked out the door for the hall.

The hall was half full when the two of them arrived. The hall was bedecked with the traditional colors of the mikos, white and red. Reams of cloth flowed from the ceiling to the floor. Kagome was stunned into silence by the sight.

"Ah Kagome!" the weapon's master called over the Kagome. They made small talk until the ceremony started.

Kagome was sitting listening to the Head Miko talk when the same niggling started in the back of her brain as when she first met Inu Yasha. She turned her head slightly so no one would notice.

Behind the new and old mikos, behind parents that had showed up to watch their daughters graduate, a man stood in a red baseball hat listening intently to the speech. Or at least, looking like it. His head kept dropping and he would snap back awake. All the man's hair was pulled into his hat but two small wisps of silver hair escaped.

Kagome realized that the niggle in her brain was her powers detecting a demon was near. The information made her stop thinking in time to realize that the Head Miko was now calling up girls to get their diplomas.

"Shoran Lee" A girl that was short, skinny and everyone's dream girl glided up to the stage. Then they called Kagome's name.

"Kagome Higurashi." Kagome stood up and walked over to the stage and turned to the back of the hall and saw Inu Yasha had pulled out of his stupor and now had a crooked grin on his face. Kagome smiled back at him and took her diploma.

After all the girls had gotten their scrolls and the crowd had exploded, Kagome went to the back of the room and tried to find the silver haired demon. But the niggle had left her head so she knew that her was gone.

"KAGOME!" called her mother from the back with her brother, Souta, and her gramps. They rushed over to her and gave her a group hug. Tears leaked out of her mom's and gramps eyes.

"I'm so proud of you Kagome." Her gramps whispered into her ear. The tears that she had held down so well until now started to flow.

Inu Yasha took up a fast pace back to the HQ of the demons. Myoga sat on his shoulder, thinking. After some time of running, Myoga got the courage to ask what was bothering him.

"Lord Inu Yasha, I noticed that when one of the new miko's name was called, you seemed to listen more intently then went back to a stupor, if I may ask, why?" Inu Yasha skidded to a stop and Myoga almost flew off if not for Inu Yasha grabbing him.

He started to squish Myoga between his fingers as he talked.

"If you tell anyone what you just said, I will kill you in the most painful way I know of, got it?" The look on his face read pure evil. Myoga gulped and kept his mouth shut the whole rest of the way.

'Why did I react that way when I heard Kagome's name?' Inu Yasha wondered to himself.

(A/N this is back to the very begin, one year later after she graduates. x)

Kagome looked at the white walls of her room before she left for one of the meetings scheduled for the morning. She headed to the main conference room and took a seat in the back when she got there.

The Head Miko got there shortly after and started to talk to Kikyo, delaying the meeting. The Head Miko was the oldest of everyone there and the most powerful.

Sitting down she motioned for everyone to quiet down and to start the meeting. She sipped from the tea she found at her place setting. She coughed, choking slightly on the hot liquid. She cleared her throat and continued.

"Good morning everyone." She smiled around the room. Kagome looked at her. She wasn't sure but she thought that the Head Miko looked to be growing paler.

"I'll be passing out your assignments now." She spoke up, her voice giving a little and she cleared it again as she stood. Startled, Kagome came back to the present. The old woman made her way around the room handing out the thick folders that were to be their assignments. She made it back to her seat and sipped on the tea again. Coughing again, she spluttered.

Kagome saw it happen almost as if in slow motion.

The woman's eyes, slowly became glassy and then dark. She fell out of her chair, coughing blood. Kagome leapt from her chair to catch the falling woman, grabbing her before she hit the floor. She seemed to be there forever when the gasped where heard.

The Head Miko's assistances where at her side in one swift moment, one supporting her and another calling for medical help.

It took the medical team but 2 minutes to arrive. They quickly assed the Head Miko and, after hooking her up to oxygen they strapped her to a gurney and hurried her away.

Kikyo, being cool and "unfeeling" as her usual self, collected the forgotten files and handed them out like nothing had happened. Kagome accepted hers, watching her cousin. She finally turned her thoughts and attention to the file in her hands.

Inside the tan folder was information on the assassin of the demons. He had never been seen before but the MO was always the same. Blood drained through the mouth and only worthless scrolls where stolen. Kagome was to protect the detectives on the case of finding this demon.

Also in the folder where the men that Kagome would be protecting. One was only a few years older than her 18. His name was Hojo and he was a known player. His papers where highlighted on one line that read in bold letters,

_**BEWARE! WILL BE HIT UPON! **_

At which Kagome sweat dropped.

Well, another chapter finished! I so happy. Yes the old woman is important later on in the future. Review please and no flaming.


	3. A little help

Kagome walked into her bedroom, intent on packing for the trip out into town, that she didn't realize the niggle in the back of her brain until it was too late.

A hand clamped onto her mouth as she stepped into the room.

"Just close the door and don't make a sound." Came the hand's owner from over her shoulder. Kagome shut the door as asked and slowly turned to see her visitor. A sigh of relief escaped her lips. It was only Inu Yasha.

Ever since the two had met almost a year ago, Kagome had gotten an image of Inu Yasha into her head that he wasn't so much a demon but a friend and even though he was suppose to be her enemy, she couldn't find it in her to fear him or hate him.

"What are you doing here? I haven't seen you in over a year and all of a sudden you show up in my room?" She asked.

"I didn't want to but I thought that you could help me." He turned away and looked out the window.

Kagome stood there for a moment trying to grasp what was going on. Mr. High and Mighty was asking her for help. Well let hell freeze over.

"I don't know if I can, but if I can, I will." Kagome sighed knowing she was putting her neck on the line, again, for his sake. Inu Yasha's eyes brightened slightly to show that he was somewhat pleased at the fact she would help.

"Ok, this is how it," he started then stopped to listen outside the door. She heard the door open and her reaction was to throw up a shield to protect Inu Yasha from Kikyo from detecting him.

"Kagome," she called in her monotone voice, "why do you have a shield up?" Kagome though quickly and lamely answered, "I'm seeing how long I can hold it up without some one detecting."

In reply, she walked away and went to her room, closing the door. Inu Yasha and Kagome both let out a sigh.

"Anyway, there has been some murdering of humans in the area and only scrolls have been stolen." He started again.

"And the blood was always drained through the mouth." Kagome put in. Inu Yasha glared at her.

"How did you know that?"

She held up the tan folder. Inu Yasha grabbed it and started to flip through the pages and stopped at the one with all the caseworkers. He read then and when he found Hojo's he sweet dropped.

"So your on the case? The one who will be protecting the detectives?" For some reason, he began to go pale.

"Yes," Kagome answered slowly, "Why?"

Inu Yasha looked at her and the innocent look in her face and eyes told him that he couldn't lie to her. He cursed under his breath.

"Shit, ok here's how it is, the demon that is doing the killings she's not an assassin, she's a rogue in the demon community. The scrolls are seals for some of are stronger demons. If any of those scrolls got out into the black market, we would probably have a Coup D'etat on our hands."

( A government over throw. I have a friend that yells that all the time because it sounds cool. So lame)

"Ok, but I still don't know why you're so worried about it. Now that we know what we're looking for it should be safer, right?" Kagome looked at Inu Yasha but he shook his head.

"That's just it. You know about the draining of the blood? Well she feeds off of it and she really doesn't like women," he coughed and blushed at this point but continued, " well, she's more prone to killing on the spot if a woman is there." _What the hell was he saying! _ _It sounded like a load of bullshit to HIS ears. _But Kagome bought it.

Kagome playfully punched Inu Yasha in the arm. "Hey, I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself. So how can I help?"

"By getting off the case." Inu Yasha said bluntly.

"What? Why the hell should I?" Kagome barely kept her temper in check.

"Look, Kagome, who is someone you really don't like?" The question shocked her for a moment but she answered "Shoran Lee."

All the last week, the girl had been flaunting that she had gotten two dates in the last week and had been promoted. The girl was really starting to tick her off.

"Then go up to her and ask to switch assignments. By the look on your face, she'll be happy to trade."

Kagome huffed but in the end agreed. "But what ever she has to do, you have to swear to help me with." Kagome called after him as he made to leave out the window. Inu Yasha hopped off the ledge and kneeled at her feet and said,

"I, Inu Yasha swear on my honor and my rank as a demon assassin, to assist you in what ever task may have to exchange for getting out of this one." He placed his had over his chest then jumped out the window.

Kagome started to feel dizzy and the last thing she heard before she blacked out was a knock at her door.

"Kagome, if you where trying to kill yourself, knives work better." Came Kikyo's cold voice out of the darkness.

Kagome chose to ignore the comment and asked, "Where am I?"

"In the infirmary, west wing in the shrine." A voice from behind Kikyo told her. The nurse came over and started to check Kagome's condition.

"What happened?"

"You held your shield too long. The over use of your powers could have killed you but you where you blacked out before it killed you." Kikyo explained, her tone never changing. She turned on her heel and walked out of the room.

Kagome started to sit up but the nurse stopped her when she flinched at the pain in her neck. The nurse lifted her hair and gasped.

"W-what is it?" Kagome asked shakily.

"Well, you have a huge bruise here, but it looks like someone hit you. The mark is perfectly parallel to your shoulders. Takes someone a lot of skill to do that." The nurse nodded knowingly.

"What kind of skill?" Kagome asked, starting to get suspicious.

"Well, like a trained fighter, or…"

"An assassin?"

"Well, yes. But if there was an assassin in the building, we would have known." The nurse said hastily. "You probably just fell and hit your head on your bed, Ms. Kikyo said you where on the floor at the foot of your bed."

Kagome said nothing to this. Had Inu Yasha really left as she thought or had he jumped behind her knocked her out?

He wasn't exactly her friend but he hadn't tried to kill her. He even said that he was assassin when her swore to her. Kagome was sitting there confused, when the nurse came over and started to apply a healing salve to her bruise. Within a couple of minutes, she was released.

"Look, all you have to do is find the girl on the case, kill her, and throw the mikos off our trail. It's not that hard."

The leader off all the demons, Naraku, had told him just that.

_Kill her_.

Right now, killing Kagome was on the very bottom of his list to do. He would rather become her personal slave for eternity than kill her. Ever since he had met Kagome, Inu Yasha couldn't get her out of his mind. He had created a mental image of her as a never changing goddess of goodness. His rock that held him to sanity. He had come to love that image but he didn't know about the girl herself.

Could he love her?

Phew, done, I just got back from vacation with my family and I wanted to finish this before I left but NOOOOO, Ma said I have to stay off the computer before we leave. Grrrrrrrr….. Oh well, well review review review! No flames…


	4. Testing

Chapter 4

Kagome walked into her room just in time to hear the phone ringing. She ran to pick it up and when she did, it was an assistant of the old head miko.

"Miss. Higurashi, this is Miss. Tune in the office. There is a meeting in the conference room in an hour for choosing the new Head Miko. Can you make it?"

"Of course I can." Kagome said quickly. They where inviting her to the meeting? Wow.

Kagome lied on her bed, then jumped back up and picked the phone up again. She had forgotten to call Lee Shoran (A/N Yes I know it's from Cardcapters but she won't bother us for much longer. hehe).

Kagome spoke to Lee for what seemed like an eternity and had to promise to do most of the paper work for her assignment and her own paper work but she managed to swap.

"I'll send the folder over later today." Came the cold voice over the phone.

"Thanks." Kagome sighed and hung up the phone.

"Well," Kagome said to the empty room, "I did it. I switched jobs Inu Yasha, so now what do I do? Just wait for you to come and tell me what to do?" she sighed yet again and sat down again on her bed.

"Well, if you want me to I can." Came a voice from the window. Kagome jumped and turned to the intruder.

"What you trying to do? Kill me before I'm 19?" She growled at Inu Yasha. He chuckled and came in and shut the window.

"How come I couldn't sense you?" She stared at him, still uneasy about the bruise on the back of her neck.

"Because you have six security guards placed around your room and just thought that you might get in trouble if I was caught."

"Ok, but how?"

"Special demon trick, for me to know and you to never find out."

"Jerk"

"Thanks." He gave her a toothy grin.

Kagome sighed yet again and rolled her neck but winced at the pain.

"Neck still bothering you?" He gave her a sheepish grin and looked apologetic.

"So you did give it to me." Kagome turned and glared at him.

"Yes but…" she cut him off by picking up her bow and arrows, strung one and aimed at his chest.

"Out."

"Kagome listen, I can explain." He held his hands up as he back up to the wall.

She didn't respond. The betrayal in light of her innocence cut too deep. All she was was a thing, something to get information. Tears came to her eyes.

Inu Yasha jumped at the chance.

"Kagome, as I made to leave, I realized that your shield was held to long and you where on over load when I came in so I had to knock you out. I was going to wake you but that girl you live with was coming in, so I had to leave." He managed to say in less then two seconds.

Kagome took a moment to absorb all that was said and slowly dropped the arrow.

"So you where trying to save me?" She asked.

"Yes." Inu Yasha lowered his hands and came forward a step.

Kagome let out a breath but sucked it back in when a knock was heard on the apartment door.

"Out the window." Was all she had to say before a red blur shot out the window. Kagome went to the door to find a disgruntled Lee with a folder.

"I don't have all day Higurashi, here." She shoved the folder at Kagome and she handed her thinner folder to the girl in turn. With that, she turned on her heel and was down the hall in moments.

Kagome returned to her room to see Inu Yasha relaxing on her bed.

"Comfy?" She asked to which he just nodded his eyes shut.

Kagome opened the folder to instantly see a picture of a red blob. She stared at the picture and tried to make out what it was. Inu Yasha sat up and looked at the picture and visibly paled.

"What's wrong Inu Yasha? Do you know who this is?" Kagome asked looking at the pale half-demon.

"Yeah I know, it's me."

(I was going to stop here and demand reviews but I couldn't bring myself to do that.)

"What?" Kagome emptied the folder and pulled out the instructions paper.

Classified Information 

**Eyes Only**

Great work for Lee giving her assignment to Kagome. Can Lee say 'Bye Bye' to her new promotion?

Name: Unknown 

Height: 5' 7" to 5' 10"

Age: Appears to be 21-25

"No I don't. I still get carded at the clubs. Human clubs I might add." Inu Yasha put in, disgruntled.

Common attire: Red Gi 

Hair: Long, mid back Silver

Mis. Has Dog shaped ears on top of head, white.

Know assassin, thought to be the killer of the last three scroll robberies.

Subject is to found and destroyed. 

Kagome stared at the last line on the page. _I have to kill Inu Yasha?_

"No"

"What?" Inu Yasha asked and she handed him the page. He read over it quickly and looked up, fear just barely visible.

"No," she repeated, "I'm not killing you."

Inu Yasha gave her a weak smile that held gratitude. She smiled back and her eyes strayed away and landed on the clock. She had ten minutes to get to the meeting.

Crap.

"Inu Yasha, I have to go. I have a meeting. See you later?" and with that, she shoved him out the window.

Kagome ran a brush through her hair, grabbed her purse and ran out the door.

She arrived with three minutes to spare. Finding a seat at the end of the conference table she sat down next to none other than Lee.

"Oh, it's you Higurashi." She pulled out her make-up and started to fix her lipstick.

"Well, I guess I should thank you for the new assignment. That Hojo is a real cutie. I might get lucky." She whispered under her breath. Kagome bit back a retort and was saved when an older miko walked into the room.

"Welcome, I've called you all here for the testing of the new head miko." Gasps where heard around the room. Kagome was confused. Why call all these people just to watch? Another girl near by thought so too.

"No stupid," hissed Lee, "_we _are being tested." The glint in her eyes could have been seen thirty miles away.

"Now then," the elder woman at the front called and started to hand out small stones to everyone, "Don't touch then, we need to see how you react to them."

Kagome sat there, slightly stunned. They were testing _her_? The miko stopped at her part of the table and set a small crystal in front of them. It was about the size of a paintball, with a slight blue tinge to it.

The elder miko was back up front and turned to the girls.

"Now, the way this works, the crystals test your power levels. Each crack in the stone is a power level. The last Head Miko was able to split hers into 20 pieces." Ohhs and Ahhs where heard from the girls.

Kagome looked at hers and saw a slight crack in hers. She raised her hand.

"Miss," she whispered to the elder when she came over, "mine is cracked."

"Oh, must have happened when it was handed to you." And she handed her a new one.

The girl at the head of the table picked up her crystal and two cracks ran down the side in parallel lines. The miko checked something on her clipboard and moved onto the next girls. Another miko walked onto the other side of the table and started down that way. All the girls averaged about 2 to 8 cracks.

When they got to Lee, she grinned and touched her stone. 25 cracks split the stone and each part fell into a pattern on the table. Girls clapped at the sight.

Kagome stared at her stone. She would be the last one tested but she didn't mind. She reached out and her hand was just over the crystal when lines formed on the orb. Hundreds threaded through, crossing each other and when Kagome placed her index finger on the orb, it shattered.

The pieces became fine sand on the table. Kagome picked up a pinch and let it fall.

All the eyes of the girls in the room where on her now. The elder rushed over and took one look at the pile of sand and looked up to the room at large and called over the murmur that had started,

"We have our new Head Miko."

Weeeeeellllll, what do you think? Getting better, Ne? Anyway review review review, I DEMAND ah….um…ok I'll be nice…6 REVIEWS BEFORE I POST THE NEXT CHAPTER!

Now am I evil or what. Sorry about some of the stuff in the chapter. I have a really bad head cold and I looked back at this and I don't even remember writing half this stuff.

Rin O.ox


	5. Starting New

Kagome looked at the room at large. What had happened? One moment she was worried at that she would make a fool of her self and now she just wished she could melt into the floor.

Lee had a look of horror on her face.

"What? You mean that this…this _child_ is to become head miko?" She hissed in a deadly calm voice.

"Um, Lee, your not much older that her." Called one other the girls.

"Shut it you!" Lee cried over the heads.

The elders left the room to confer and Lee leapt from her chair and jumped on Kagome. She grabbed Kagome by the shoulders and threw her on the floor.

"Lee! What are you doing?" Another girl yelled over the gasps.

"Killing the bitch for taking this chance away from me!" She screeched and threw Kagome against the wall.

Kagome stood up and walked up to Lee, and standing almost nose-to-nose began to speak.

"Listen hear you cold hearted _bitch_," she hissed as she grabbed the front of Lee's shirt, "I never asked to have this thrown in my life, it's hectic enough and I don't need this." Kagome pushed her back and turned to walk out but Lee grabbed her and threw her on the floor and started to bash Kagome's head on the floor.

Kagome rolled over and started to block and returned the attack. They started to roll around and at one point Lee pulled on Kagome's shirt and it tore, showing more breast than Kagome had ever shown. Kagome in turn grabbed her hair and pulled, hard.

A clump of hair came out in Kagome's hand. Lee backhanded her across the room. Just as Kagome jumped across the room the elder miko walked in and put up a barrier and the force thrust the two of them back.

"Ladies! What is going on?" One of them called out staring at the sight of two women on top of each other, um…with ripped clothes.

(A/N: Can't you imagine this, Kagome under Lee, who has large boobs long hair and like a perfect woman's body, barfs)

"Elder! Lee started it!" called one of the younger girls called from the back of the room. Then all the other girls who didn't understand that telling was death, started to give a blow by blow of the fight.

"Pray tell why you did such a despicable act Lee." The Elder turned cold eyes on the girl. She shuddered but began to speak.

"Elder, _Kagome_," she said the name with malice, "is not worthy of this position. She lacks the responsibility and is incapable of fulfilling the duties of Head Miko."

"That may be some what true." Lee perked up and Kagome looked down, shamed faced.

"However, Kagome is the only one with the capabilities of with holding all the power and burdens of the Head Miko. In this case, she can easily be trained and assisted."

The old woman smiled at Kagome dismissed the rest of the girls, many congratulating her on the way out. The three left in the room started to discuss the importance of her powers.

Inu Yasha sat lazily in his chair, waiting for something important to be said and for his new assignment to be given.

"And, now ladies and gentlemen, the most important news of the day." Sesshomaru stared gravely around the room at each member. He then started to go on about how two spies lost their lives for this information but it was well worth it.

'_Blah blah blah, just say it and get it over with. I have better things to do.' _Inu Yasha thought to himself.

"The mikos have got themselves a new head miko." Inu Yasha's ears twitched in interest.

"The girl's name is Kagome Higurashi, 18 and has the highest power level we have ever…is something wrong, little brother?" For Inu Yasha had jumped at the name and now stood agape at his brother.

"Ahh…no. It's just that…my um…last mission involved her. The girl, when I last saw her couldn't zap a fly to save herself." He quickly sat down and cast his eyes downward.

'_Kagome? No, she can't…' _The meeting ended and Inu Yasha shot out of the room before anyone else.

"Myoga," Sesshomaru called back.

"Yes my lord?"

"Follow him. I don't think that he really only met the girl once."

"You wish me to spy, sir?"

"No, I'm merely looking out for my brother well being. Follow."

"Yes, my lord." And with that, the small flea leapt from the room.

Kagome lied out on her bed. She, the new head miko, would start her training tomorrow. The idea scarred and excited her.

Sitting up, she pulled off her shirt and fanned herself. The nights where getting warm so she slid off her pants too and pulled on some tiny shorts and a frilly, but tiny sports bra. She sighed in relief but gasped and pulled her blanket up to her chin when a knock came at the window.

She grabbed a robe and threw it on, walking over to the window. She opened it to reveal a slightly wet hanyou.

"If you let me in, out of the rain, I'll talk 'till next week." He promised. She sighed but let him in.

"Talk."

"What, no welcome?"

"Hi, nice to see you again, talk."

"Word on the street is that you are the new Head Miko."

"'Word' travels fast. I was made Head Miko just this afternoon and I lost a shirt for it too. And I got a few bruises for it too."

"What?"

She told him all about the meeting and Lee and the fight. By the end, Inu Yasha was on her bed clutching his side with laughter.

"She tore your shirt and your…ah…hung out?" he became flustered but quickly recovered.

"Yeah, and then tried to smash my head into the carpet." Kagome laughed with him.

"Wish I had seen it."

"Well, if you had, you wouldn't be sitting here, you would be in a holding cell with charms up the wazoo."

He laughed good-naturedly and looked at the clock.

"Well, I should be off, if I'm gone too long they might get suspicious and that would get me into even more trouble."

"Well…" Kagome started but was cut off by a hand over her mouth and being thrown onto the bed, Inu Yasha crushing her under him.

"What…" she whispered but his hand tighted it's grip and he pulled her off the bed and onto the floor.

"Kagome?" It was her friend, Kiko, from weapons class.

"Are you here? Kagome?"

Inu Yasha started to pull her under the bed, pulling her on top of him. He removed his hand and pressed a finger to her lips. A heated blush crossed her face and she felt her robe slip and the lace of her bra popped out.

The door opened and light came into the dark room. Inu Yasha pulled his feet in and looked at her to see how she was. His eyes went to the opening in her robe and they went wide. A blush also forming on his face, the two of them waited for the door to close and the girl to leave.

"Well," she said to herself, "I guess I'll just wait for her to come back."

And with that she lay down on the bed and waited.

"Great," Kagome mumbled doing her best not to be heard, "what do we do now?"

"We wait for her to go to sleep."

Kagome sighed, then remembering her position, quickly moved to shut her robe but only succeeded in pulling it off her shoulders.

'_Things just went from bad, to worse…'_

Inu Yasha stared at the snow-white shoulders of the girl laying on top of him.

'_Now what have I done that Kami has blessed me so richly?' _For he was thoroughly enjoying the view from his current spot.

"Well," came Kiko's voice from above, "maybe I'll just wait until tomorrow." And with that, she left.

Kagome sighed in relief and crawled out from under the bed. Inu Yasha followed and dusted off his fire-rat kimono.

"Sorry about this." Kagome said while straightening her robe.

"Don't fix it. You look better with it off."

"Inu Yasha," the air in the room turned ice cold and Inu Yasha shivered, "you have three seconds to leave before I purify your ass. One…

"Come now Kagome…"

"Two…

"Alright, alright but before I go…" he swaggered up to her and, before she could react, reached his face down. Raping his arms around her he pulled her in close and brought her face to within inches on his. And with his lips grazing her as he spoke he said,

"Really you would look so much better with out the robe."

And shot out the window laughing as Kagome, bright faced, yelled after him into the pouring rain, "YOU DICK! I"LL GET YOU FOR THAT!"

(((( ))))

Well…finally I finish this chapter. Did Inu really want to kiss her? Will anyone find out?

Find out next time in :

Trials and Trusts!

A/N: hey can't a girl do a little advertising? Writing is a hard business.

SR: starts to cry at computer WAAAAAA! No one loves me enough to review!

BFF(he's a guy) : Aww come now Rin, you have to keep up your "no crying" image.

SR: no care

BFF: well, I'll read it.

SR: You will goes to into happy mode YAY YAY YAY YAY!

(Two days later)

BFF: Rin?

SR: yes

BFF: this sucks

(kills BFF with blunt object)

SR: (Cleaning object with evil smile) Review if you don't want this to happen to you (goes out to find new BFF)


	6. The Burning

"The hanyou and the miko, two species at war, but two young ones from opposite ends of the battle meet, and begin to fall in love..."

-Kagome's Reincarnation

The above reviewer sent this and I just loved it. So Poetic. sigh

Anyway…on with the story!

Last time on Trials and Trusts:

"Inu Yasha," the air in the room turned ice cold and Inu Yasha shivered, "you have three seconds to leave before I purify your ass. One…

_"Come now Kagome…"_

_"Two…_

_"Alright, alright but before I go…" he swaggered up to her and, before she could react, reached his face down. Raping his arms around her he pulled her in close and brought her face to within inches on his. And with his lips grazing her as he spoke he said,_

_"Really you would look so much better with out the robe." _

_And shot out the window laughing as Kagome, bright faced, yelled after him into the pouring rain, "YOU DICK! I"LL GET YOU FOR THAT!"_

…

……

…

The flea demon stared into the room of the new Head Miko in shock.

'_Young master Inu Yasha has a…I don't even know what to call it!' _The flea sneezed in the rain and turned to run when a shot echoed across the yard.

"YOU DICK! I"LL GET YOU FOR THAT!"

A red blur came flying out of the room and the flea ducked under the leaves and tried to stay unnoticed.

"HA! AS IF YOU COULD, KAGOME!" He yelled back at the girl. She stuck her tongue out at the boy and as Inu Yasha turned to leave heard a 'pop' as he stepped on something. He picked it up and found it to be none other than Myoga.

"Myoga? What are you…" he trailed off as he realized why the flea was there.

Inu Yasha stuffed the unconscious flea in his robe and ran into the night. Twenty miles away Inu Yasha pulled the flea back out and started to interrogate him.

"What…the…hell…are…you…doing…here…?" Inu Yasha asked in cold hiss.

"Well…your brother…"

"MY BROTHER! What the hell does _he _have to do with this?"

"He was just looking after your well being…"

"Yeah well," Inu Yasha snorted " he can take my 'well being' and shove it up his ass. Now, I don't care what you tell him, even if you say I went to a strip joint, you even lay the slightest of hints where I really was tonight and I will make it so you never revive from your last squishing." He threatened.

"Ah…ah…yes Lord Inu Yasha." He gulped. Between life and death, he would rather live.

Inu Yasha nodded and shoved the flea into his hatori and ran off.

Kagome stared out at he red blur.

What was he growling at?

'_Oh well." _She sighed and went to bed.

When she woke up, she found Kikyo sitting on her bed.

"Kikyo?"

"You look like a baby when you sleep"

"Wha?" she blushed.

"Drool and all."

"Thanks" she put in glumly.

"You're wanted by the counsel."

"Oh"

"In ten minutes."

"Wha! Why didn't you wake me!"

"I was enjoying myself." And she waked out. Kagome ran around throwing on clothes on and brushing her hair. She stubbed her toe on a bowl that was shoved under her bed. Pausing, she stuck her finger in the bowl to find the water in it warm.

'Kikyo.' Kagome growled in her head but ran out to get to the meeting.

She was out of breath by the time she got to the office door. Quickly, she took a deep breath and walked in with at large smile on her face.

"Good morning!" she grinned.

She looked around the room, suddenly unnerved. All around the woman of the counsel wore glum expressions and, instead of cheery white and red, black with dark red embroidery.

_'Did I miss the memo?'_ Kagome thought to herself.

"Miss Higurashi, please sit." Called the elder from the shadowed end of the dark room. Kagome saw only one chair, illuminated by one dim light at the end of the table. She walked slowly and sat on it as though it was made of glass. Cold metal made contact with her bare legs but wasn't what made her shiver.

"Let's get started." One of the younger council members called, many nodding in agreement. The elder nodded and stood. Kagome noticed that she had on black face veil on.

"Miss Kagome Higurashi," ticking on a keyboard started, "do you know why you are here?"

"No" Kagome answered quickly.

"Kagome, did you know that Miss. Lee Shoran is dead?"

Kagome sucked in her breath. _Dead?_ She shook her head.

"Last night she was out with the officers she was assigned to. There was a scuffle where demons ambushed them. All where dead with in seconds. When help arrived, a demon stood over them. A half-demon."

She glared at Kagome. Kagome didn't have to wait long to understand what she was getting at.

"An inu-hanyou in a red gi to be exact. The one _you _where assigned to."

Murmurs started up but stopped when a young woman stood.

"Miss. Kagome, where were you last night?"

"In my room."

"Within the last year, how many men have you seen?"

"Um…" _One, Inu Yasha but they can't know that._

"None"

"Then how do you explain this?" She pulled out Kagome's white hankie that she had given to Inu Yasha. The 'KH' shouting at her across the dark room.

"_Keep it for someone else who might need it." _Her words rang through her head. She showed no emotion, keeping her face calm.

"I don't know, it's not mine." The words had more strength then she felt. One girl, the youngest by far, nodded her head.

_'They have a Truth Teller, damn.' _Kagome cursed under her breath. _'But she believed me…' _

"Kagome," she snapped out of her thoughts, "do you know any demons? Have you made any kind of contact, good or bad, with a demon? Ever?"

"No" but I know a hanyou.

"Alright" stated the elder, "thank you for your time Miss. Higurashi."

Feeling dismissed, she left before she could be called back. She walked at a normal pace, keeping her face pleasant, not letting on to the turmoil in her head at the moment. When she reached her housing, she walked past the kitchen and straight to her bedroom, shutting the door. She started to shake the moment she was seated on her bed. Her breath came in small gasps.

They thought her capable of murder. Of course, she had a fight with Lee and if not stopped they might have been really hurt. Go back to finish what was started. A tap on the window made her jump but she got it anyway knowing it was only one person. The moment he came in the window and had two feet on the ground she rapped her arms around him.

"Ka…Kagome, what's wrong?" For her face was pale and her eyes had taken on a dull look. Tears started to leek out of her eyes and she gasped for breath.

"Here, Kagome, don't cry. Come on now." Inu Yasha handed her a white hankie. She stared at it. In the corner were her initials, 'KH'.

" Inu Yasha, you still have this?"

"Of course." He mumbled out as a blush rose on his face.

Kagome hugged him even harder and began to laugh.

"Kagome, come on, don't laugh."

"But I'm so happy! This means that you didn't kill Lee!"

"Wha?"

"Oh you might not know," she stared in to his golden eyes, making the poor hanyou uncomfortable, "she was killed and when they came to try to help, they where all dead. The only thing that they found was a hankie identical to mine and they thought it was mine."

"Well I still have it."

"And for that I'm most thankful."

SR: BWAHAHAHAHA I brought my BFF, Camon, back from the dead! I am the most awesome author in the world. I can revive the dead.

Camon: I was dead?

SR: Er…maybe?

Camon: RIN! (chases after authoress)

SR: WAAAAAA! JK JK…maybe…yes…NO…AHHHHHHH! (ducks flamethrower)

SR:Ok ok (nursing burned right hand) you where dead but I got you back so no harm done, Right?

Camon: What? How did I die?

SR: Ah……No idea, found you that way

Camon: Oh…ok can you get back to the story?

SR: No…now I have to treat my hand. KUSO! It hurts you #&$!

Camon: How did that happen?

SR: Lets make this easier for me ok? (Goes to kill BFF yet again)

Camon: If you kill me again, I'll bite your nose off!

SR: OK OK Sheesh (How the hell can he bite my nose off?) o( )o

SR: Yes to all you Hojo haters, this means that Hojo is DEAD! SO IS LEE! Does a happy dance I did a good job, I deserve a cookie! Pulls cookie out of thin air and munches on it

Ok, later on in the story I plan to show you what happened to the dead people. Insult to injury anyone? Haha….


	7. That darn Wolf

Hey! I'm Back! By the way, most of you won't know what the title of the last chapter meant. 'Burning' is a term that also means to put someone under intense scrutiny. So when she was asked in she was put under the spot light. Now ON WITH THE STORY!

Also in this chapter I just got out of my writer's block and with that I released some of my more perverted thoughts. Don't blame the writer for any embarrassments. They where not intended. If you for some reason you get a bloody nose send me the bill for the tissue. No really I'm sorry but I afford tissues.

P.S. I'm running on almost 5 hours of sleep. It does something to your brain.

o( )o Rin-chan

The next morning Kagome woke with the worst headache she had ever had in her entire life. She groaned and rolled out of bed. Shuffling over to the mirror she retained a gasp at her appearance. Her eyes where red and her face gaunt.

'_Last night must have taken more out of me than I thought.' _She thought as she quickly showered and dressed. Afterward she felt much better but still applied more makeup than usual. With all that done, she ran out the door to her classes.

Inu Yasha sat lazily in the tree looking over Kagome's room. He sighed, replaying last night in his head.

_The moment he came in the window and had two feet on the ground she rapped her arms around him._

_"Ka…Kagome, what's wrong?" For her face was pale and her eyes had taken on a dull look. Tears started to leek out of her eyes and she gasped for breath._

_"Here, Kagome, don't cry. Come on now." Inu Yasha handed her a white hankie. She stared at it. In the corner were her initials, 'KH'. _

_" Inu Yasha, you still have this?" _

_"Of course." He mumbled out as a blush rose on his face._

_Kagome hugged him even harder and began to laugh._

_"Kagome, come on, don't laugh."_

_"But I'm so happy! This means that you didn't kill Lee!"_

_"Wha?"_

_"Oh you might not know," she stared in to his golden eyes, making the poor hanyou uncomfortable, "she was killed and when they came to try to help, they where all dead. The only thing that they found was a hankie identical to mine and they thought it was mine."_

_"Well I still have it."_

_"And for that I'm most thankful."_

He sighed. What had all that meant? Did she think he would kill someone like that? He sighed yet again.

"If you keep sighing like that you might change the atmospheric pressure." Came the voice of one of the men, no _demon, _Inu Yasha hated.

"Koga…" He snared, "what are you doing here? On miko land?"

"Same as you. Keeping an eye on the progress of the new Head Miko."

"Well I can do it just fine on my own ya know." Hate rose in Inu Yasha, making him see red.

"That's just it. HQ thought it might be good ideas if you had a part…daammn, look at those legs on that girl. What I wouldn't give to have her in my den for a night." He did a quiet howl as Inu Yasha turned to see who the wolf was staring at.

Kagome had just walked into her room. She stared out the window and, upon spotting him, waved. Inu Yasha turned to see if Koga had seen but he was dancing on the tree limb singing "I Want To Put A Bun In Your Oven" to "Funky Town" way off key and grabbing his…ah…manhood. Inu Yasha turned and waved his hand for her to stop and pointed to Koga. Kagome caught on quick and shut her window with a snap.

"Sooooo…. Who was the hottie? New girl on the block?"

"That…was Miss. Kagome Higurashi, new Head Miko." Inu Yasha pointed out in a cold voice.

"Aww, well, look at the bright side. We still get to track some hot female."

Inu Yasha groaned at the though of being partnered with a sex driven wolf.

Kagome stared out the window into the starry night, waiting to talk to Inu Yasha about what happened earlier. Tapping at the window pulled her out of her thoughts as she got up and opened the window. Inu Yasha came slowly in staring at her all the while.

"Inu Yasha, is something wrong?" Kagome asked genuinely confused.

"Your not mad at me?" He asked shocked.

"No, why should I?"

"About what I did today?"

"Actually I was going to ask you what that was all about. Who was that guy? He looked like he was about to skrew the tree."

"Ha! I wish. Maybe he would have gotten a splinter…no he's my new partner. Koga, _Prince_ of Wolfs. Not really."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that he only has that title because he is the last living royal wolf."

Kagome's mouth formed a small little 'o.' nodding she sat on her bed and indicated that he should do the same. For almost thirty minutes that talked of nothing important, day to day life for themselves, friends, enemies, wants, typical stuff that you would talk about if you where on a date.

Inu Yasha stopped talking suddenly and stared out the window.

"Shit…"

"What?" Kagome breathed.

"Koga…"

"Well well well, look what we have here, a miko and her bitch." The wolf demon sat on the edge on the windowsill looking in on the two.

"So you're the wolf that Inu Yasha has to work with. I pity him." Kagome spat at Koga.

"Wha? You two know each other? So should I be telling HQ?" He had a glint in his eye. "You know HQ…" His eyes got a blank look and he passed out on the floor. Kagome stood behind him her finger where his neck once was.

"What did you just do?" Inu Yasha asked in awe.

"I just zapped his neck and jolted his nerves, he won't remember a thing about what happened unless you remind him. Being The Head Miko has it's perks."

Inu Yasha started to laugh hysterically. "Ah, Kagome," he pulled her into a two armed hug, "that was great."

A blush spread on her face and had covered her whole face by the time that Inu Yasha noticed and a blush started on his face.

"Well, maybe I sould pull him out of here?"

Kagome, feeling bold she rapped her arms around him and went to plant a small, chaste kiss on his cheek. Inu Yasha, however turned at the moment she leaned in and their lips met. Heat rose up in them as their lips stayed there. Kagome was the first to close her eyes and Inu Yasha followed suit, leaning in and deepening the kiss. They came up for air after a moment and sat, gasping and staring at each other.

Inu Yasha crushed his lips on hers just as she did his. They pulled each other down onto the bed and Inu Yasha wrestled himself on top of her. He slid a hand up her shirt and she groaned in pleasure. However another groaning broke the mood as Koga started to stir.

"Crap" Inu Yasha pulled himself off her and grabbed the unconscious wolf, kissed her again swiftly and leapt out the window into the night. Kagome held two fingers to her lips, savoring the feeling of his lips on hers. His fangs nipping at her lips hand made her feel something she had never felt before. A wanting that shocked her and scared her.

Inu Yasha at the time was thinking almost the same thing but with out the fingers because right then he was trying to stay out of trouble.

"You where there to watch his back!" Yelled his older brother staring at the dazed wolf on the couch.

"Not my fault that the sex driven wolf chased after the girl!" That shut his older brother up.

"Fine, but next time try to stop him. His memory will never be the same."

_'Thank God for that.'_ Inu Yasha thought to himself.

"Take him down to the infirmary."

"'Kay" He lugged up the wolf and dragged his sorry butt down the ten flights of stirs.

SR: YAY! I done I done! Another chapter under my belt. Aww happy days. munches on a cookie I bored, I think I'll do something evil to Inu Yasha in next chapter…maybe.

Inu Yasha: Wha? Why me?

SR: because I feel like it.

Inu Yasha: groan

SR: Hey, put up with it, you have to make sacrifices to be a star. lights incense on an alter

Inu Yasha: swirlly eyes from smell What the hell? passes out

SR: did I say chapter, I meant now

Three hour later 

Inu Yasha: wakes up what happened? looks in mirror to see his hair in curly pig tails RIN! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO ME!

SR: Looks at nail Who me? To reader Review please if you want doggie boy to get his hair style back or his he should get make-up first

Inu Yasha: RIN!

Kagome: Can I help?

Inu Yasha: eh tu Kagome?

Kagome: Looks fun


	8. When It All Began and Those Three

When It All Began and Those Three Little Words

If it gives to your reliance, it dies and scrutinizes doubt

-SamuraiRin

Inu Yasha walked up the ten flights yet again, this time pulling his own butt in weariness. As he reached his room, he almost collapsed on the floor he was so tired. Dragging that sorry excuse of a wolf down those stairs had talked all of what was left of his strength after the incident with Kagome. The mere thought of the young miko sent his mind spinning. What had pushed him to do that? Was it just the mere lighting or was it his subconscious that pushed him to do what he had always wanted to do?

His eyes had almost fallen to the sleeping position, when a soft knock was heard at the door. Cracking his sandy eyes open, he call for the visitor to "go the hell" away.

The cold, older voice of a well know demon answered.

"Is that any way to speak to me, little brother?" Sesshomaru asked, opening the door.

"When it's," Inu Yasha looked over at his clock, "2 in the morning, yes."

"I need to talk to you in confidence." He said in an all to familiar voice. It was the voice he had always used went telling Inu Yasha something of great importance.

"Shoot."

"I'm planning a rebellion." Any thoughts that had enter Inu Yasha's where instantly blown away. _A rebellion? _His rule following brother that had away been the one to enforce the keeping of ways was planning something that totally went against his philosophy.

"No way in hell." Inu Yasha jumped up from his bed and stared at his older brother.

"You can't, not with all that's happening…" he trailed off. If all that where to happen, he couldn't see Kagome. Was that all he ever thought about? Kagome? That scrawny little miko that he had spent more time thinking about and visiting that he ever thought possible?

"What do you mean, Inu Yasha?"

"I mean that…if you…ah skrew it. If you do this and it fails, a lot of people will go down with you. Do you want to take that chance?"

"Inu Yasha, this wasn't my idea, many people have approached me with this. They don't like the current ruling, and nor do I come to think of it. They need a change, many people may die, and they know but they still want to try, for Naraku has been doing many things, one being the recent scroll heists. I've looked into them; many of the scrolls are ancient spell, most which could wipe out all of Japan. If we let this go on, he will use them to get back at the mikos."

Inu Yasha's breath caught in his throat. _Kagome could be killed?_ As if the thought was whizzing on his forehead, Sesshomaru spoke up.

"I know we have never been good to the mikos or them to us, but do they really deserver to be caught in a power struggle with in the demon committee?"

Those words hit him right in the heart. If Kagome where to be killed, then he might as well die.

"I'll do it."

"What?"

"The rebellion, I'll do it, what ever you need. I'm there, I mean come on, I am your little brother and they say I have to stick with you thought thick and thin."

A slow smile spread on Sesshomaru's face. A rare thing indeed.

"Thanks." And with that, he walked out.

"But later I'll get you for manipulating me." And with he lied done and fell asleep.

Kagome woke up to a tapping on her window. She stared at her clock, which read 2:45. She groaned and rolled out of bed and opened to the window.

"Inu Yasha, do you know what time it…" her last words where cut off with him embracing her.

"I…Inu Yasha? Wha…What are you doing here?" She tried to pry him off but he wouldn't budge. Slow breathing caught her attention. He was asleep and obviously he sleepwalked.

"Inu Yasha wake up, please, you have to get out of here." But the half-demon only made things worse. He glided his arms around her butt and pulled her up so that she was sitting on his hip. She started as she saw that he was wide eyed, most likely faking sleep, no, his breathing was too even, he must be asleep. He slowly placed his lips on hers, she was shocked. Who knew that a guy could be such a good kisser in his sleep? She responded to the kiss, pushing hers against his, almost creating a friction.

Inu Yasha savored the feelings his dreams had given him. He'd have to thank his subconscious later. He felt his mind starting to wake up and he groaned. He didn't want to wake up yet.

"Just 5 more minutes…"

"How about 10?"

"That'll work…" He froze. That was Kagome's voice. What was she doing in his room?

"Kagome?" He asked in a whisper.

"Hum?" She answered.

His eyes shot open to reveal her dark brown ones. He jumped back in surprise causing her to sadden.

"What are you doing here?"

"Your in my room, Inu Yasha."

He looked around. Indeed, he was in her room. Inu Yasha turned to ask but Kagome beat him to it.

"You came in last night, asleep, and started…ah…" she faltered, blushing, "kissing" she said quietly, then returned to full volume, "me and then you threw me down on the bed and wrestled on top of me and…"

"Kagome! I'm sorry!" he bowed low, his nose on the bed sheets, "I had no idea…

"…And fell asleep again." She retained a smile.

"Oh." A blush formed on his face.

"Don't worry about. I just pushed you off and I just fell asleep again." She smiled and hugged him. "I have to get to work this morning. I have some meetings to get under way and some other stuff. Oh, I'm making a proposition today. Tell me what you think…"

"Hang on Kagome, I have something to tell you." And he related to her about what Sesshomaru. She sat quiet for a moment, they spoke.

"Well that changes a few things now don't it. Thanks."

"Why?"

"That proposition might have blown the lid right off about the revolution. Good thing I didn't." He smiled and turned to get out of the bed. Kagome grabbed his hand and pulled.

"I don't want you to leave. I don't want to leave. Can't we stay?"

"Well…" she put on a thoughtful face then tackled him, "yes, but not very long. I have a meeting at 11."

"Yay!" He pulled her into his lap.

A blush spread over her face and she squirmed to get out. Inu Yasha didn't like the idea so he held tighter.

"Oh, no you don't. We have a score to settle."

"What do you mean? We already settled a long time ago."

"Well, then I'll just have to start a new one." And with that his lips met hers and she sighed and leaned into the kiss. A knock on the door interrupted them. Kagome groaned and pulled back but Inu Yasha continued his assault on her neck.

"What?" She growled at the door.

"Head Miko? It's Kiki."

"What do you want Kiki?"

"Well, they just called an emergency meeting and they wish for your presence at it."

"Well, tell them I don't feel like coming at this time of the morning."

"Miss? It's almost 9 o'clock."

"It's still too early." Inu Yasha laughed softly and pulled away. Kagome sighed and called to the poor girl in the hallway.

"I'll be out in three minutes. There had better be a cup of coffee and donuts in that meeting room when I get there."

"Yes Head Miko!" and with that hurried foot falls came from outside the door.

"Well, I guess I must go and perform my duties and whatnots. Shall we pick this…" she trailed off and stared at him.

"What? Pick this up later?"

"Inu Yasha, when did we get to the point that we…" he got the rest and held up his hand.

**(Note: this is waaaaayyyy OOC, so if you need to barf the trash can is behind the door.)**

"I know what you're getting at and well," his face started to turn red and he stared at her window for the longest time, "the first time just felt so, I don't know, right." He finished lamely. "All I know is that this whole thing is so confusing, what with my brother and you being interrogated that just that one little thing I didn't have to think about made it bearable."

Kagome stared at him. She felt her throat tighten up and she threw her arms around his broad back. She locked her hand on his chest and pulled herself into him.

"Kagome?"

"Hmm?"

"Thanks."

"Well, I should be going." She said with a sigh. Sitting up she crawled out of bed and got in the shower. When she returned she he was gone.

**(Note: Ok the OOC is over. I'm sorry but I need to put that in.)**

After the emergency meeting was over, which was on toilet paper issues, Kagome went to the original meeting at 11. The ordeal was about times and other tedious issues. The rest of the day she spent inspecting the grounds and new girls progress, then laboriously worked on paperwork. At about ten o'clock she called it quits and headed to her room.

Inu Yasha crept outside into the shadowed area around HQ. He was about to leap off the ground when a hand landed on his shoulder. He jumped and turned, claws extended.

"Easy there, little brother." The older of the two said.

"Jez, Sesshomaru, just give a heart attach why don't you." Inu Yasha spat at his brother. Ignoring the rudeness, Sesshomaru pressed on.

"What are you doing out so late?"

"Just going for a walk."

"Over to the Miko HQ?"

"No."

"Right."

"I'm not"

"Little brother, the only place you ever go for a walk is in the forest, which is due south, Miko HQ due north. Next time, start out going south and double back." He gave a cool smirk and turned and went back inside.

"Prick." And with that he ran off into the night.

Kagome had just gotten in her room and shut the door went something tapped on the window. She opened the window and the hanyou hopped in. He came over to her and pulled her into a light hug, holding onto her hips.

"Hey baby, what's shaking?" Kagome started to shake her hips and laughed.

"Oh, nothing much. I just got out of a shity meeting."

"That bad huh?"

"No, it was all about toilet paper." Inu Yasha joined in laughing with Kagome but stopped before her, staring at her.

"What?" Inu Yasha pushed his lips onto hers. She leaned in and sighed. It was Inu Yasha that pulled back first.

"Kagome?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

--0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

SR: O-O gasp! He said it first! What will happen? Lord knows!

Inu Yasha: Ok Rin, can you take this crap off me now?

Kagome: But Inu Yasha, we just got it on!

Inu Yasha: JUST TAKE IT OFF!

SR: Fine but only if you do something first.

Inu Yasha: What?

SR: whispers in his ear

Inu Yasha: Ah, HELL NO! I'll keep this crap on thank you!

SR: Ok that's fine See you guys next chapter!

Kagome: kisses Inu Yasha cutie


	9. A Call of Love and Hate

A word from your auther,

I'm so sorry about the lines. I tried to get them off but they didn't want to leave me so I just left them there and so…yeah, sorry again.

SamuraiRin

Kagome was speechless. Had he just said that? He was turned away so she couldn't see his face but no doubt was bright red.

"Well, I should…"

"Inu Yasha," he turned around, "I love you too."

He jumped on her. He mouth crashed down on hers and they stayed in a lip lock for many minutes. The pushed to get closer to the other, nether wanting to leave the other. They pulled apart and looked at each other, smiling. Kagome started giggle.

"What's so funny?" Inu Yasha asked with a puppy-dog look on his face.

"You look like you where just given the best thing in the world."

"I was."

Kagome woke the next morning to find Inu Yasha gone. She understood that he had to get back before he was missed, but she was still saddened by it. She thought back to the night before. He had told her he loved her, and she had told him. Happiness had welled up in her at that time. Complete and udder happiness. She rolled out of bed and got dressed.

When she got to the conference room later in the day she was still giddy from joy.

"Good Morning!" She exclaimed to the sleepy room at large.

"What has you so chipper in the morning?" growled on of the younger mikos.

"Lots of stuff. Life, a good job, friends, and people I care about…the list goes on and on!" She started to spin at the last words.

"Well, Miss Head Miko, I must be the one to burst your bubble. There was a demon inside these very walls last night." Kagome quickly sobered, but inside, nothing could quell the happiness. The younger miko slid a picture toward Kagome. In it was her window and coming out of it was Inu Yasha.

"It was seen leavening though your window."

"Yes I know." Kagome started to think of a quick cover story and found one.

"_He_ is my informant. A freelance demon that doesn't care who he gives the information to, as long as he get the info he wants. He came to me last night and I let him in. We talked for a while and he told me some things that I must hold in great confidence and I told him what he wanted to know. And before you say anything," she held up her hand to stop the girls opening their mouths, "I didn't tell him anything vital."

"Well should hope not." Shouted one in the way back.

"Miss Head Miko?" A head poked into the room, "There's a phone call for you on line two."

"Thank you. If you will excuse me." She got up and headed outside to the phone.

"Hello?"

"Freelance?" Kagome jumped a little and pulled the phone around the corner.

"I thought of the best thing they would buy."

"I feel lower than pond scum now, thanks."

"Sorry, I can make it up to you tonight though, if you come."

"You think I would miss it?"

"Well, pond scum…"

"Miss Head Miko, another call on four."

"Thanks," she called over to the girl at the desk, " I'll see you tonight then?"

"Sure thing, love ya."

Kagome lowered her voice and whispered, "Love ya too" then hung up.

"Hello?" she picked up the second call.

"Kagome?"

"Mom?"

"Oh Kagome, it's so nice to hear your voice. You do realize that's it's been almost two years since I've heard your voice?"

"Oh yeah, so much has happened since my graduation and I've been so busy that I haven't had time to call. Sorry Mom."

"Oh no bother, but I was somewhat worried about you. You know all the things you see on television and all the bad things they say. I just really wanted to clear some things up about what they where saying. Is it true that you found the person, ah, demon that is responsible for all the deaths of the police officers?"

"Yes mom, I can't tell you who, but I can tell you we are closer to finding him than we where last week."

"So, have you got a job there?"

"Um, yeah, actually, I'm the new Head Miko."

There was a brief pause then her mother asked, "Head Miko?"

"Yes." Then she went crazy.

"KAGOME! Oh my Gosh! I can't believe this! Head Miko, oh your grandfather will be so proud."

"Yeah," a girl waved at Kagome and signaled to come back into the conference room, "hey mom, I have to get back to a meeting. I try to call more often if I can. Love you."

"Love you too dear, bye." And she hung up the phone.

Kagome hung up her end, thanked to girl at the desk, and walked back into the conference room.

Kagome walked into her room to see a pouting hanyou on her bed. She walked over to him and sat in front of him.

"Inu Yasha?"

"Hum?"

"Sorry"

"Not enough"

"No?"

"No" He turned and faced away from her.

"Inu Yasha," she crawled into his lap and started to rub his ears, he started to growl lowly in his throat she continued that and kissed him softly and trailed them down his throat.

"Now?"

"No" he moaned

She started to massage his chest and nibbled on his ears.

"Now?"

"Alright, your forgiven" And he jumped her. Inu Yasha ravaged her lips and neck, grabbing her breasts and getting a moan out of her swollen lips "Alright, your forgiven" And he jumped her. Inu Yasha ravaged her lips and neck, grabbing her breasts and getting a moan out of her swollen lips. His other hand found her thigh and squeezed it. She moaned his name, which spurred him on even more. He had just managed to slip the clasp of her bra undone when something happened that Inu Yasha and Kagome where both ready to kill the person who caused it.

The phone rang.

They both stopped what they where doing and turned to glare at the phone.

"Damn contraption." Inu Yasha growled at the phone.

"Do I have to answer it?" Kagome whined.

"Yes, then it will stop."

Kagome picked it up and asked hashlier than she intended.

"Hello?"

"Kagome?"

"Who is this?"

"It's…it's your Dad."

**(A/N I was going to stop here but I can't. Too good! o( )o)**

The shocked look on Kagome's face told all Inu Yasha wanted to know about who was on the phone. Kagome had told him about her father during on of thoughts times that they had talked for a lot of time. Her father was a drunkard and had beat her and her little brother when their mother wasn't home.

Her mother had found out and soon after had divorced him, making sure that he was never involved in their lives in any way.

"So why are you calling?" Kagome asked in a cool tone.

"Why, Kagie, is that any way to speak to your father?"

"Just tell me."

"Well, I'm coming to visit you."

Kagome passed out on Inu Yasha's lap. A buzzing filled the line.


	10. A Bundle of Nerves

Inu Yasha caught her before she fell off the bed. Who had called and upset her so much that she had passed out? He shook her and tried to wake her up.

"Kagome?" He stroked her jaw and pulled her into his lap.

"Kagome?" he tried again.

She started to stir and groan.

"What happened?"

"You tell me, one moment your on the phone and the next your on the floor, passed out."

She started to shake and turned pale.

"Kagome? It's all right, nothing can hurt you. I'm here." He started to shush her and rock her back and forth.

"He's…he's coming to…to see ME." She spluttered out.

Inu Yasha's face darkened and he pulled her in closer.

"If he even within a mile of you I'll kill him." He planted a kiss on her forehead and kept rocking her. Tears started to leek out of her eyes as she smiled.

"Thanks."

"Even if you asked me not to, I'd do it anyway." He gave her one of his famous grins and kissed her again. Inu Yasha hesitated then asked,

"When?"

"Next week."

The next three days where killer on her nerves. Kagome could hardly keep from jumping and even in one of the meetings with the police chief she jumped when and had to stifle a scream when she first heard his voice. Blushing, she asked the bewildered council to continue. Each night she had a hard time falling asleep and even Inu Yasha' s presence couldn't calm her raddled nerves.

"Kagome, will you calm down?" Inu Yasha asked as he pulled her closer to him as they cuddled in bed. She was tense even as she willed herself to relax into his hold.

"I'm sorry, but all this with my dad is just about working me to my death. I'll try." She sighed and relaxed a little. Inu Yasha started to place small kisses on her neck and on her face.

"Well," he said between kisses, "try harder." His hands found their way to up her shirt and pulled it over her head. Underneath was a black half camisole, her breast swelling over the top of it. His right hand grabbed one and squeezed, causing Kagome to arch her back, rubbing against him.

"Now we're talking." Inu Yasha said into her lips. He could smell that she was aroused. The sent was strong in the air and it aroused Inu Yasha at the same time to no end.

"Kagome…" he growled as his fingers toyed with the waist of her pants, Kagome interrupted him.

"Please," she begged in whisper, " take me."

Inu Yasha stopped and stared at her.

"Are you sure?"

"More than ever."

Inu Yasha dove in for the attack. He pulled her pants off in one swift movement that revealed a pair of black underwear to match her bra. He swiftly unhooked them and went in for the kill…

(**Sorry peoples, there will be NO lemons because I am unable to write them, as of now… Blush)**

Kagome rolled over on the sheets to look at her new mate.

Mate.

The word it's self was enough to make her shiver. Inu Yasha felt the shiver and rolled himself over to look at her. Smiling his same crooked grin, he asked, "How ya feeling?"

A flash back came to her as he said those words.

_Kagome slumped against Inu Yasha, sweat pouring down her back and between her breasts. She stared into the golden eyes of the man she loved. He was hers now, and forever._

_"My mate." His chest rumbled as he said the words. _

_"What?" Kagome looked questioningly at him._

_"You're now my mate and I'm yours. To humans it's the same as saying I'm your husband."_

_"I think I can live with that," She mumbled in a quiet voice as she kissed him on the chest…_

"Kagome?"

"Sore"

"Sorry, want me to kiss it and make it better?"

"Perv." She swatted his arm. He caught her hand before she could pull it away and kissed it.

"But I'm your perv." And she melted like butter into his embrace.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Kagome, we're on page three." The intern pocked Kagome in the ribs and she started.

"What? Oh, sorry." She turned to the correct page. It was almost a week since she and Inu Yasha had mated, and she was still dazed by just the thought of it. She kept recalled how he had moaned her name or…

"Well, Miss _Head Miko_, what do you think?" It came to her in a sneer, and Kagome looked up. They were talking about a new law enabling them to start a demon hunting squad, but she hadn't caught the last part.

"I'm sorry, but I missed the last part because someone was talking to me." She glanced down at the intern who had the grace to blush.

'_Sorry' _she thought silently.

"Well, I proposed that we start to hunt the demons and wipe the whole race out." Mummers of approval filled the room. Kagome slapped her hands on the table and stood up.

"Ok," she stated with, teeth grinding together and mock sarcasm, "if I were to agree to this then allow me to send a letter to the head of the demon community, allowing them to start to hunt _us_." She hissed at the table at large.

The other mikos started to mumble again and look uncomfortable.

"If we passed this, it would be the same as saying, yes you may kill us too." Kagome glared around the table and stormed out.

All week she had the urge to…just to see Inu Yasha. She almost ran to her room and sat on her bed. She stared at the phone.

_"If you ever need something, anything at all, any time, just call me." Inu Yasha handed her a small slip of paper and jumped out the window._

She picked up the phone and dialed.

Inu Yasha sat in an extremely boring meeting when his phone started to vibrate. He looked at it to see who it was and was shocked to see it was Kagome.

"Who is it little brother?"

"One of my contacts." He said and rushed out of the room.

"Hello?"

"Inu Yasha, sorry but had to talk to you."

"No, it's alright. I was in a really boring meeting and your call was an excuse to leave. Thanks."

"No problem, could you come over right now?"

"Um, yeah, anything in particular wrong?"

"I miss you."

"I miss you too." He hung up and looked around, no one was there so he ran out.

Thank you all for reading!! I mostly want to thank…umm…MY FRIENDS!! For all their support!

Love from the authoress:

SamuraiRin!!


	11. The Unthinkables

**Hey! I'm back. Just one little bit of housecleaning. Kagome no longer lives with anyone. She lives alone; she's lived that way since she became Head Miko. Sorry if I confused anyone. **

SamuraiRin 

A light tapping startled Kagome soon after she set the phone in its cradle. Inu Yasha didn't wait for her to open the window, as he pushed it aside and swept her up into a long, sweet kiss.

"Do you know how long I've waited for that?" He asked her as he nuzzled her hair.

"Almost as long as I have?"

"Longer." He pulled her face to his and was about to kiss her again when the phone rang. Reluctantly, Kagome pulled away and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Care to come pick your ol' pa up from the front desk?"

Kagome's knees gave out and Inu Yasha grasped her before she fell. He had heard the man's voice and instantly came to her side.

"I'll…I'll be down in a minute." She quickly hung the phone up and looked at Inu Yasha.

"What'll I do?"

"You bring him up here, say he attacked you, I'll shred him, and you say that it was your powers going haywire because of what he did." He said all this with a calm, almost happy face that Kagome had to laugh.

"I'll go get him but," she looked up into his golden eyes, "will you stay?"

"Do you even have to ask?" He kissed her and then gave her a small nudge out the door.

She came up a few minutes later with an older man in tow. Inu Yasha, who had hid under the bed, caught a whiff of something he couldn't place at the time but he was sure he had smelled it before. Almost an important scent.

"Well you have a nice place." Her father started conversationally.

"What do you want dad?" Kagome was visibly shacking but had a glare on her face.

Her father sat on the bed and the sheets shifted, making them fall over Inu Yasha's face. She hadn't changed them since that night almost a week ago. He took a deep breath and looked at the sheets again. _This scent…_

He almost jumped out from under the bed. It was the scent of sex. That was the scent that lingered on the old man's cloths. And now that he took time the really smell it there was also blood and tears. The scent of a rapist.

Inu Yasha racked his brain to try and remember if there had been any resent rapes or murders on the new. None came to mind. Then he remembered, six girls, all friends and similar in looks and build, missing. All looking similar to Kagome.

His first instinct was to jump out from under the bed and kill the bastard where he stood, then thought maybe he would hold off on his own daughter.

"Have you seen the news lately? About the missing girls?"

"Yes I have." She bit out every word to stop her voice from cracking.

"Where they friends of yours?" He got a weird look on his face and started to look her up and down. A growl started in Inu Yasha's throat at the same time.

"No, no they weren't." She started to back away as he came closer and closer to her. The smell of alcohol reached her nose and she jumped back in horror. He was drunk to the gills.

"What's wrong baby girl? Don't you want to join your friends?"

"What are you…?"

"Oh don't play coy, you know."

It all came to her in a flash. _He_ was the one who had the girls and, if she was right, none where left.

"Let me take you to your friends…" he trailed off as he pulled her into a slobbery kiss.

"THIS HAS GONE TO FAR!!" Inu Yasha roared from under the bed, jumping out and punching the man across the jaw.

"Wha…wha… who is this man?! What the hell is going on here Kagome?!" He pulled his daughter in front of him as a shield but Inu Yasha grabbed her away and put her behind his back.

"Just get the fuck out of here…"Inu Yasha left the threat hanging in the air. He slowly extended his claws and made a swipe at the man. He squeaked and ran from the room.

"Inu Yasha, that was dangerous. He could go right to my secretary and tell her about you."

"Well, I could just become a freelance demon again." He laughed at that and pulled her into his arms. He pulled her into to kiss her put, but for some reason, she turned her head.

"Kagome?" He looked at her but she wouldn't look his way.

"Kagome?" he asked more forcefully and pulled her to face him.

"What's wrong?"

"He…he kissed me. I…I can't…" Inu Yasha pulled her into a lip lock and she melted into him.

"I don't ever want to hear you talk like that again. Even if, heaven forbid, Naraku kissed you, I will always except you and you will always be mine." Tears pricked her eyes and she fell into his embrace.

"I love you…"

They woke up the next morning in the arms of each other and the phone ringing. Kagome moaned in protest at being woken so early in the morning but picked up the phone anyway.

"Hello?" she mumbled into the phone.

"Miss Kagome, report to the meeting room immediately. Your presence is required." And the phone clicked off.

Kagome was now wide-awake and worried. What if her no good of a father did tell on her? Could she pull it off saying that he was freelance?

She rolled out of bed and quickly slipped on pants and a dress shirt.

"Kagome?" Inu Yasha's groggy voice wafted over to her from the bed. She went to his and kissed him.

"I have to go to a meeting now, sorry." And with that, she left.

Walking down the hallway, she received questionable glances from all she passed. At first she wondered if she was wearing something funny but upon passing a mirror she noticed that she wasn't. Her curiosity lasted until she came to the meeting room and she opened the door.

Glaring faces greeted her as she walked in. In that instant she knew that this was about Inu Yasha. How could she successfully get out of this one?

"So nice of you to join us Head Miko." Came the cold sneer from the back of the room. To Kagome's surprise, it was the woman who had come up with the idea to hunt the demons and called the meeting on the issue of a demon in her room. _Now this too? Does she have a vendetta against me or something?!_

"Let us start," the woman stood and started to speak, "I, Sonja Soma, have called this meeting to order in regards to certain actions that have been reported to this counsel." _So she's on the counsel, _thought Kagome.

"Last night a man came to us and told us that he was Miss Kagome's father. It was later looked up in the files and proven true. He reported that while visiting his daughter, he was attacked by a demon. We asked him to describe said demon and his description matched the earlier one of the demon seen leaving your room earlier this year. What do you have to say for yourself?" All eyes turned to her.

"Well I…"

"She is in love." Came the soft voice of a young girl in the back.

Gasps of "what?" and "no way" echoed around the room.

"With a demon?!"

"That's just unthinkable."

"It's true." The speaker revealed herself as small, brown haired girl. She looked Kagome's age but she couldn't be certain. The girl's eyes had a pale glow to them and realized that she was a truth teller.

"They have been going out for some time. Only recently has it become serious."

"Have they…have they had…you know…" Sonja asked flushing. Kagome held her ground and wiped her mind clean of all thoughts. The girl stared at her then turned to Sonja.

"I can't tell. Her mind is too clouded. Too troubled." And with that the girl sat down with a wondering look on her face.

"Miss Kagome, until we can get to the bottom of all this, you will be confined to the room in the middle of this establishment with a 24 hour guard. Any against?" No one raised their hands.

"May I take her?" asked the truth teller.

"I see no reason not to…go ahead." With that the girl grabbed Kagome by the arm and pulled her from the room.

They walked in silence for some time and came upon a room. She was pushed roughly into it and thrown on the bed. The girl went to the mirror, did something then surprised Kagome.

"I've never met another one!" she proclaimed as she bounced onto the bed, a large smile on her face.

"Wha…what?" Kagome spluttered. What was this girl talking about?

"Ah, my name's Rin. Heard it before, no, thought not. Ah well." She held out her hand, "I'm…well…I'm the mate of Inu Yasha's big brother." She blushed and giggled.

Kagome stared at her for a second, wide eyed. So that's why she had covered for her. She had seen all else but not that she was a mate, too funny but now it made sense.

"You mean that you're my _sister-in-law???_" A smile spread slowly on Kagome's face. Rin nodded.

"WEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!" Kagome jumped up and down grabbing Rin and started to swing her around. She laughed with Kagome but sat down quickly.

"I'm just as happy as you are but I have to be careful, you know, woman in my condition have to be." She laid a hand on her stomach. Kagome's eyes widened and started to grin wildly.

"Does he know?" Rin saddened a little and shook her head.

"I'm telling him tonight. You know, he doesn't even know that you and Inu Yasha are a couple? Do you want me to tell him?"

"No, let me talk to Inu Yasha first and then maybe."

Sesshomaru leaned his head on his hands. _A child?_ Rin had called and asked to meet. They had met at their place and she had told him. _But a pup?!_ Now was not the time to bring a pup into the world. This was supposed to be happy but all he did was fear hers and the pup's lives. He hadn't had time to tell her what he felt because he had to leave.

A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts as he called for them to enter. Inu Yasha peeked his head inside and came in.

"You wanted to talk to me?" for once he was being nice.

"Yes, sit down." He took the offered seat.

"So what's this about?" he had a though about what it might be because Kagome had talked to him earlier and had asked him about talking to his brother about their relationship. He had said he might but nothing definite.

"I'm going to be a father." Inu Yasha's jaw dropped to the floor as he started at him.

"What?"

"My mate just told me and I didn't know what to do. So I asked you."

"What can I do?" He started at his brother incredulously.

"What would you do if it where Kagome?"

Inu Yasha spluttered and stared at his older brother.

"What are you talking about? Why are you talking about that head miko? It's not like…"

"Stop it. I know about Kagome. Rin told me." He turned away so Inu Yasha couldn't see his blush forming. Inu Yasha blushed as he decided to come clean with his brother.

"Well, if it where Kagome, I would be happy but be even more protective even if she got mad at me." He stood up and went around to his brother's side, "Bite the bullet man."

"Thanks" he said as he gave Inu Yasha a sardonic stare.

"Your welcome. Now come on, tell me all about you and Rin." Sesshomaru blushed even more and began the tale of how he met his wife.

Hey long time no talk…

SR: So what do you think on me stories so far?

AngelFire (aka one and only rabbi Fan Girl O.o): I LOVE YOUR WORK!!! Write damn it Write!!!

SR:backs way slowly well, look the time reeeeeeeaallly must be going nice to talk to you…runs out the door locking it

AngelFire: Rin!! Get back here!!

TBC or Not TBC? That is the question…


	12. How They Met

Ok this is the story about how Sesshomaru met Rin…

_A tired Sesshomaru sat at his desk. Having just finished writing a report that explained why his little brother had returned with over 20,000 dollars of damage to his name. _

_He took a look out side and saw that it was a beautiful day. Making a quick decision, he stood and waked out his door. Soon he reached the door, opening it to the bright sunlight. _

He sighed and sat down under a tree that was just out of sight of the building. He stared into the dense canopy of the trees above him. A small clip of a sound and a falling leaf caught his attention and he tensed. Slowly he raised his eyes to the leaves again and looked to see what had caused it. A flash of brown moved and he jumped to catch it.

_A young girl, no more than 15 turned to glare at the hold he had on her arm. Her large brown eyes read hatred down to the very bottom._

_"Let me go" she growled. Sesshomaru was shocked, for all the hatred she had her voice was surprisingly high and childish. As he started to laugh she sunk her teeth into his hand holding her. Unfortunately for her, the hand she had bitten into was his poison hand. Her eyes glazed over, rolling back into her head and she fell. Sesshomaru grabbed her as she fell and brought her to the ground, rushing into his office and slamming the door shut. _

_The girl's eyes fluttered open slowly and, catching sight of Sesshomaru, jumped up, crouching in an animal like way._

_"There's no need for the hostility." Sesshomaru said silkily. Just laying eyes on the young girl had stirred something sentimental in him and he felt that this girl, no, woman, would become something like a drug._

_'Can't let her go now can I?' he thought to himself, as he stared the girl up and down. She was rather short, long brown hair tied in a small half pony on the side of her head. Only know did he notice she was wearing the garb on a trainee miko_

"_What's your name?" he asked nicely. She spat at his feet and turned away._

"_I can either make this easy or difficult, I don't intend on harming you. I just want to know more about you."_

_She glared at the older demon then finally mumbled something that sounded like 'tin'. _

"_Sorry?"_

"_Rin"_

"_That's a nice name."_

"_It was given to me by the head miko."_

"_Oh?" the response intrigued Sesshomaru. "Is she your…"_

"_No" Rin cut in, "I was found on the door step of the temple and they named me and took me in." She now had a sad look on her face but it left almost instantly. _

"_Why are you keeping me here?" She glared once again at him._

"_I'm treating you for the poison you unwittingly bit into on my arm." He lifted his sleeve to reveal her teeth marks over the poison strips. The glare in her eyes couldn't quite mask the blush of embarrassment on her cheeks._

"_You'll need to stay at least a week before you can return."_

"_Why?" she burst out angrily, standing, "I'm fi…" she sunk to the ground and started to sweat._

"_Wha…"_

"_I told you. You've been poisoned and it will take at least a week to clear it from you system. You ingested enough to kill a man three times you size but I was able to with draw it soon enough. Alas I had to take much of your blood with it, however, so you will be weak for much of the time."_

_Sesshomaru stood and started to the door of the small, sparsely decorated room. He paused and turned back smiling. _

"_I'd advice you not to leave this room. No one knows you're here and if they did find out many may wish to kill you."_

"_Where am I?"_

"_The Demon HQ"_

_Two days had passed since then and for every meal and during his free time, Sesshomaru was in Rin's room; bring food and just talking to the young woman. _

_He learned a great amount about her and her past. How she often ran away from the temple to have fun._

_"But that was my first time in that tree." She confided one day as she munched on an apple during Sesshomaru's lunch._

_"I'd heard that another murder had happened and I wanted to see who could had killed someone like that." She shook her head and looked at him._

_"I don't think you could have done that."_

_And so it went on like that the rest of the week. Stealing time to talk to the girl and food. _

_At last the day had arrived that Rin was well enough to leave, but she was reluctant to._

_They stood looking at each other under the tree that he had first found her in just 6 days earlier._

"_What will they think happened?"_

"_Tell them the truth, or something close to the truth. Say you where kidnapped and the tortured you for information but you kept quiet. Then you finally escaped and made it back."_

_Rin giggled. "They won't buy it." _

"_Try. If not, say you don't remember."_

"_I'll try." And with that she walked into the trees. She stopped suddenly and before Sesshomaru could do anything, she had her arms wrapped around his neck and was kissing his full on the lips. Shocked, Sesshomaru stood there then wrapped his arms around her thin waist and returned her kiss with his own._

Inu Yasha stared at his brother in disbelief.

"No fucking way…"

"Will you let me continue?"

_Rin pulled back and stared into his eyes with tears in her own._

"_I don't want to go back." She told him._

"_You know you must. You know that this can't be." He gave her a small push and walked back inside._

_Almost a month later, Sesshomaru sat at his desk spaced. He missed Rin more than ever and times like these he went out to the tree again. So he stood and walked out to the tree. He saw his little brother arguing with one of the men responsible for issuing assignments._

_"All I need you to do is get the info on that meeting tonight at the miko HQ!" _

"_Hell no! I'll get fucked and then you'll enjoy yelling at me!"_

"_Listen you little prick…"_

"_Inu Yasha, just go. I don't feel like listening to you two quarreling all afternoon."_

"_But…"_

"_Just go."_

_Inu Yasha flipped him the bird and stormed off._

"_Thanks"_

"_Just leave me alone." Sesshomaru answer tiredly and walked into the forest._

_He sat down under the tree and stared into its leafy abundance. Oh how he longed for Rin to be at his side. The two talking and laughing over a joke. Sesshomaru listen to the forest, the birds singing the animals eating and the water flowing. A twig broke under a foot and he turned to see Rin, in the flesh, standing there._

"_Rin! What…?"_

"_What have you done to?" She was crying and staring at him._

"_I don't understand" He stood and walked to her and embraced her._

"_I can't sleep, can't eat, and I can't even talk without thinking of you. What's happening to me? I talked to one of the mikos who just came in and she told me what it is."_

"_What did she say?" He looked down at her as she looked up._

"_Love, Sesshomaru, she told me I was in love."_

_He looked into her large eyes and knew that she was telling the truth. He also knew that she spoke the truth of his feelings._

_He pulled her face to his and whispered, "I love you too" and kissed her, hard._

_An electric shock ran down both of their spines. Feelings like neither of them had ever felt came to the surface as Sesshomaru pulled off her robe and pants… _

"ALRIGHT! Stop; don't go any farther into the story! I've heard enough!" Inu Yasha yelled as he jumped up from his chair beet red.

"Well, the rest is history. We've met almost every night there talking, laughing and…the lather. Then Rin ran into Kagome and read in her mind about you and her, soon after she found out that she was pregnant."

"Ha, our romance was hotter."

"Not"

"To"

"Tell"

So Inu Yasha told the romance between him and Kagome.

SR: Yay all done! That was really fast. Now I want to write a parallel story about the two of them Maybe? TTYL!!

-SamuraiRin

PS: I will not write the romance between Inu Yasha and Kagome again. If you want to read it again, start at chapter one and read on from there. SR.


End file.
